ytvfandomcom-20200215-history
PRIVACY POLICY
General CORUS respects your privacy and believes the best way to serve you on the Internet is with honesty, accountability and adherence to legal standards. We are sensitive to the issue of privacy and have structured our online activities to maximize your control over the disclosure of your own personally identifiable information. This Site is for information purposes only and the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy relate specifically to this Site and do not apply to websites operated by subsidiary and holding companies of CORUS, or other third parties, which have their own terms of use and privacy policies. Please read the respective sites’ terms and policies when accessing those sites. This Privacy Policy Statement supplements our general Terms of Use, which you must also read. By using our website the Site, you agree to be bound by the terms of this Privacy Policy and by the Terms of Use. We may change this Privacy Policy at any time by posting revisions to the Site, and your continued use of the Site indicates your agreement to the revised terms. Accordingly, you should check the terms and conditions of this Privacy Policy from time to time to keep informed of such amendments, and, if you do not agree to the terms of this or any revised policy, please exit the Site immediately. What Information is collected? CORUS may collect two types of information: personally identifiable information and aggregated non-personally identifiable information. Personally identifiable information will include information such as your name, username, address, postal code, telephone number, e-mail address, age, marital status, income level, education level, intentions, preferences and opinions. CORUS does not collect personally identifiable information about an individual, except when individuals provide such specific information on a voluntary basis. Aggregated information will include information that is anonymous such as the type of browser you are using or other such non-personally identifiable information. Why is the Information Collected? CORUS may collect your personal information in order to enable CORUS to make general improvements to the Site, ensure that content standards of the Site are rigorously upheld, enable us to contact you and better serve your specific interests. We may also request you to voluntarily provide personal information that is not required to access features of our Site. CORUS may transparently collect non-personally identifiable aggregate information through the use of cookies or by other means. We use this information to assess general usage patterns, including identifying repeat users, collect demographic information, administer and make improvements to the Site to tailor our visitors' experiences at the Site and display content according to their preferences so as to make it more useful to you and other users. CORUS, our subsidiary and holding companies and such other third party as we may designate reserve the right to use, maintain, update, disclose and/or sell Aggregate Information to third parties. What We Will and Will Not Do With the Information You Provide CORUS uses information generally to compile statistical data, keep in contact with users, improve the content of our Site and provide them with a better interactive experience. CORUS may use your information specifically for the following purposes i to notify visitors about updates to our Site ii to identify our visitors preferences iii to keep you informed about products and services both ours and third parties in which you have expressed an interest iv to complete business transactions v to contact you as part of a promotion vi to meet legal requirements vii to provide Internet security; and/or viii to analyze the collected information. If you have entered and won one of CORUS contests, CORUS and/or its sponsors may publish your name and city of residence. In the event that we sell a substantial portion of our business assets, our customer information may be among the transferred assets. In such event, the purchaser will inherit the confidentiality obligations posted herein. CORUS works closely with a number of parties who may perform functions on our behalf, including fulfilling orders, providing music streaming services or other third party content, providing promotional materials to our users, sending e-mail, managing, compiling and processing data, processing credit card payments or providing customer service. We do not disclose your personally identifiable information to these parties except to the extent necessary to enable them to provide the specific services to you. Other than for the specific purposes set forth in this Privacy Policy Statement, we will not disclose your personal information to any third parties unless we obtain your prior consent or are legally compelled to do so. In addition, we will not contact you without your permission except as specified above or in connection with the registration process. On the Site, you will be given the opportunity to indicate whether you would like to receive e-mails, promotional and/or marketing information about other products, services and offerings from CORUS and/or any third parties or other information from CORUS. If you have questions about how your personal information is used, please contact us. Third-Party Advertising We use third-party advertising companies to serve ads when you visit the Site. These companies may use non-personally identifiable aggregated information we compile about your visits to this Site in order to provide advertisements on this Site about goods and services that may be of interest to you. Neither CORUS nor any third parties will make any attempt to link this anonymous aggregated traffic and other information to the individual visiting our Site. Except as otherwise detailed in this Privacy Policy, information that personally identifies you will be kept strictly confidential. Any third-party promotions and offers will only be made available through us on behalf of the third parties. If you would like more information about this practice and to know your choices about not having this information used by these companies, visit http://www.sonar.com/naiprivacy. Cookies When you visit the Site, a third-party advertiser or we may store or recognize some information on your computer in the form of a cookie or similar file. Cookies are small text files that identify an individual computer’s browser entering the Site. They do not pose a security threat to you. No personal information is stored within the cookies. For example, cookies allow us to track a browser’s movement through the Site over several sessions. Through cookies, the Site can recognize repeat visitors, facilitate the visitor’s access to and use of the Site and allows the Site to track usage behaviour that will allow content improvement and enable us to tailor our Site to better match your interests and preferences. If you do not want cookies placed on your computer, you can erase cookies from your computer hard drive, block all cookies or receive a warning before a cookie is stored. Most Internet browsers or other software will allow you to do this. Please refer to your browser instructions or help screen to learn more about these functions. If you reject cookies, functionality of the Site may be severely limited, and you may not be able to take advantage of many of the Site's best features. Linking to Our Subsidiary and Holding Companies and Third-Party Content/Websites The Site provides online music streaming and other third-party content. We are not responsible for any such third-party content or music that you may access through the Site. The Site also contains links from and to sites operated by our subsidiary and holding companies and other independent third parties. Once you leave the Site, you may or may not see a new URL in the location bar. Please review the linked sites' and third-party content providers privacy policies, and if you do not agree to be bound by the terms of the policies governing that provider/site, terminate your use of that service or your visit to the site. The linked sites are not under our influence or control, and we are not responsible for the privacy policies and practices or the content of the linked sites which have their own terms of use and privacy policies or contents of any subsequent links from that site. How Secure is Your Information Any unauthorized use of the Site may result in criminal and/or civil prosecution. We have policies and procedures in place to protect the privacy and confidentiality of your information that we collect and maintain, including contracts with third parties that may manage the information provided by you. All personal information is stored on secured servers, behind a firewall at a data centre with access to data strictly controlled. Only individuals specifically involved in the analysis and other functions set out herein have access to your personally identifiable information. These individuals have been provided the requisite training on our privacy policies and practices. Termination Without limiting the foregoing, CORUS shall have the right to immediately terminate your access to this Site in the event of any conduct by you which we, in our sole discretion, consider to be unacceptable, or in the event of any breach by you of any of these Terms of Use and/or this Privacy Policy. Updating/Deleting your Information CORUS enables our users to update/correct personal information previously submitted which the user states is erroneous to the extent such activities will not compromise privacy or security interests. To update or delete your information, please contact us. Please note that it may be impossible to delete a user's entry totally without some residual information because of backups and records of deletions. Questions/Concerns? If you have any concerns about privacy procedures at our Site: * Email us at: privacy@corusent.com OR * Write us at: Attn: Privacy, CORUS, Corus Quay, 25 Dockside Drive, Toronto, ON, M5A 0B5 Please make any communications as complete and descriptive as possible, and we will attempt to respond promptly to your concerns.